Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Vedra42
Summary: You've never seen anything like it. There was a time she thought the rest of her life would lie within the Wizarding World, working at the Ministry or something. Now she could barely even imagine what it would be like to go back. How she could ever give up this new life? This fantastic new adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All recognizable Harry Potter characters, places, etc. belong to JK Rowling. The recognizable Stargate characters, place, etc. belong to MGM, Scifi and the creators Jonathan Glassner and Brad Wright. Dialogue borrowed from the episode 'Prodigy.'

A/N: This is the third story in my New Life series a crossover with Stargate. The story goes AU from the books right before the Final Battle. I would like to thank my old beta raindroproses for all of their help.

Checking the supply requests from the infirmary, General George Hammond signed off on the additions that had been made, knowing that Dr. Fraiser had already provided sufficient evidence for the requests. Pulling out another form for review, his concentration was broken by a knock at the door.

"Enter."

The door opened revealing the presence of his second in command, Colonel Jack O'Neill, "Sir, do you have a moment? I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

Already placing aside his paperwork, Hammond gave the man his full attention. "Sit down." Following his command, Jack took a seat. "What is this about, Jack?"

"I'd like to talk to you about Dr. Granger."

Resisting the urge to sigh at the choice of topic, Hammond's tone turned cautious. "If you're here to tell me about her assault against Dr. Hamilton, I am already well aware of her actions." He had, in fact, been forced to listen to the man's rant that she should be fired. "She will be reprimanded."

Jack shifted in his chair. "That's not want I wanted to discuss, General. I believe she should be on a team."

Taken aback by the subject, Hammond replied, "Explain."

"Look, I know that it is an unusual request, but she's not like the other science geeks around here. She keeps a cool head in a crisis, has the presence of mind to stay out of danger and not go seeking it, which is more than Daniel is likely to do. Putting her on a team would be a much better use of her skills," Jack concluded.

He wasn't sure how to respond to Jack's observations. "I'm sure you are aware that this it is highly unusual to have a civilian be placed on a SG team. I know that you have Dr. Jackson, but I'm not sure how my superiors would react to placing another untrained civilian on a regular team."

As he finished speaking, Hammond watched as a smile spread across Jack's face. "Well, what about another first contact team?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_5 days earlier _

"Come in." Jack could just make out the sound of Hammond's voice through the door and entered at the command.

Not even looking around, he began his complaint, "General, I'd like to talk to you about this mission upon which we're about to embark. It seems a bit ridiculous, doesn't it?" Finally looking around, he stopped and stared once he caught sight of another officer in the room.

Breaking the silence, Hammond made a gesture toward the stranger. "Have you met General Ryan?"

"Hello, Colonel," said the aforementioned General, standing to shake his hand.

Despite his confusion, Jack still managed to keep a respectful tone while he shook the man's hand. "The General Ryan? Chief of Staff?"

"That's right," confirmed the General.

Sending a pointed look at Hammond, Jack asked, "Shouldn't there have been a memo or something?"

Ignoring the look he was sending, Hammond sent one right back. "You were off-world."

"Ah, yes. So, ah, what brings you to our little secret base, sir?" Jack asked guardedly. He was really hoping that the NID wasn't up to something and had Washington convinced they should shut down the program again.

"That would be the ridiculous mission you just mentioned," replied General Ryan with a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Of course," responded Jack dryly.

Probably in an effort to keep him from saying anything more, Hammond explained, "I'm proposing that M4C-862 become a permanent research station. I'd like you to make an assessment."

Of course they wanted him to make an assessment; it's not like he had anything better to do. Trying to show his displeasure, but not openly disobey his superior, Jack put on his usual clueless act. "_The_ General Ryan?"

There was no reaction from General Ryan as he continued on with the discussion. "I've read a lot about you, Colonel, in General Hammond's reports."

Cautious, Jack replied noncommitally, "Yes, sir?"

"Thus far we like your work."

Noticing the subtle warning in his words, Jack responded, "Thank you, sir. I like yours. Your Air Force. The Air Force. I love the Air Force."

Cutting him off, Hammond asked, "Anything else, Colonel?"

"No sir..." he replied without thinking, then remembered, "Well, actually, I'd like to know how Daniel and Carter got out of this very important mission?"

"Dr. Jackson is off-world with SG-11. Major Carter's giving a lecture at the Air Force academy in Theoretical Astrophysics. If you'd care to take her place?" trailed off Hammond.

Jack knew not to push his superior anymore and relented with a sigh. "No."

"Then you're dismissed."

He was already making a hasty exit. "Thank you, sir. Sirs...Both of you."

Great, now he would be stuck with babysitting duty. Striding down the corridors, he went looking for Teal'c. Maybe the big guy would be up for a game of ping-pong before they had to leave.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Setting down the box of mineral samples she had collected, Hermione placed her hands at the small of her back and stretched. For the past couple weeks, she had been substituting for Dr. Palmer, the geologist who had fallen down an embankment and broken both his ankles. She had already been on M4C-862 for a month excavating a tomb site when the accident occurred. Due to the fact that Dr. Palmer's assistant was on maternity leave, Hermione had stepped into the role of collecting rock samples for further testing to be done back at the SGC, owing to her similar experience in excavation. It was important to have the geologic survey completed before the final decision was made about making the moon a scientific research station.

Arching her back, she once more she took in the breath taking view above. The moon they were on was orbited a ringed gas giant which dominated the sky above. Its swirling purples and reds were mesmerizing to her eyes. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined she would one day see something like this.

It was indescribable.

Oh God, and walking through the gate for the first time had been equally as unbelievable. It was indescribable... and walking through the gate for the first time had been equally as unbelievable.

Now thoroughly limber, she entered the enclosure the scientists were using as a lab to finish typing up the notes she had taken on the samples collected. The shift change was due to occur in a few hours, and Hermione needed to make sure all her notes were in order before the guards went back to Earth.

Hearing the sound of voices approaching, Hermione looked up, only to quickly duck back down to her work, hoping to avoid the arguing scientists. The past weeks had left her with a new found respect for the soldiers who had to continuously put up with the civilian scientists in the program during any off-world missions. The scientists, in their zeal for discovery, were completely clueless of the possible dangers the unknown environment held. Not only that, but they also had some of the biggest over-inflated egos she had ever encountered.

"Oh, no!" Alarmed, she looked up to see Dr. Lee staring at a microscope with a look of dismay.

Dr. Hamilton stopped his lecture mid-word and looked at his colleague for an explanation as to the interruption. "What's wrong now?"

Gesturing at the piece of equipment, Dr. Lee replied, "It's the electron microscope. It's broken down."

"What do you mean, it's broken?" Dr. Hamilton demanded, pushing aside Dr. Lee to look into the instrument himself, "What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything," protested Dr. Lee. "It just stopped working."

Finishing her notes, Hermione took the chance to slip out of the lab. Listening to the continued bickering was sure to leave her with a headache. Dr. Hamilton had been picking fights with anyone around for the past two weeks over the tiniest thing. The wanker was suppose to be in charge of the civilian scientists, but she had made it abundantly clear that she would not report to the idiot after he had nearly killed them all. The ensuing argument had left her hoping the man didn't have a problem with his blood pressure, since she wasn't sure he could have gotten any redder if he tried.

_Soft sciences. Hah. _

Spotting Major Griff, the head of the security team, she made her way over to turn in her report to be filed back at the SGC. The Major was a tall man about four years older than herself, who had been commanding an SG team for almost a year now. She had gotten to know his team pretty well in the last few weeks in her quest to avoid the other scientists. They were just so irritating, and condescending in their attitudes toward herself and the guards.

Well, not Dr. Lee.

She had tried to play nice and respect their intelligence, but she had little restraint when it came to dealing with those who refused to listen to anyone's opinions except their own or were too cowardly to voice their own. Just because she didn't have a degree in physics didn't mean she should be ignored or dismissed.

The Major greeted her with a warm smile. "Morning, ma'am."

"Good morning, Major. Anything going on?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Nothing, ma'am," Griff replied with a chuckle.

"Of course not," Dr. Granger said with a hint of exasperation in her tone.

He couldn't disagree. This assignment had been boring from day one.

He and his team had been stuck with babysitting duty for going on three weeks now, during which nothing had happened, leaving them all stir-crazy. It didn't help that the scientists were being their usual annoying selves. Well, not all the scientists; Dr. Granger had been surprisingly pleasant company. Unlike the others, she didn't complain about camping outside, and was actually cautions of the group's personal safety. She had been stuck here longer than his team having to deal with the group; he could sympathize with her.

"I have the completed report for you to file at the SGC when you get back." She handed over a disk. "The samples are boxed and cataloged over on the table." He followed her gaze to the box sitting on the outdoor work table.

"Do you need an escort for another survey? The next team isn't due for another hour, doctor."

Dr. Granger shook her head. "No, I think that I will wait for the shift change to head out. I'm almost done exploring that valley to the west. There seems to be no indication that the area is still volcanically active, but Dr. Palmer will still need to double check."

"When do you think that they will let you come back to Earth?" He asked curiously.

As Griff watched, she scrunched up her nose in thought. "Probably another two weeks."

Trying to lighten the mood, Griff said, "Well, just remember that despite how much you may want, you can't kill Dr. Hamilton."

She laughed. "I promise."

"And no maiming either," he teased.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Cracking a grin at the doctor, he continued, "And don't forget that once you're back home again, you promised Willis that you would meet us for drinks." Normally, they didn't invite outsiders to their team night, but an exception had been made for Granger. After watching her verbally eviscerate that jackass Dr. Hamilton, they had thought a celebration was in order. Honestly, you would think a man that brilliant would see the need to stay away from the gas canisters before lighting up the cigarettes he had smuggled through the gate. Thank God, Granger had found him before he could blow them all sky high and had confiscated the rest of his stash. The only problem being that his ensuing withdrawal had left the doctor even more volatile.

"Yes, sir." She gave a mock salute. Shaking his head at her antics, his attention was captured by the approach of a scowling Dr. Hamilton. Also spotting the scientist, Granger's laugh faltered and her posture became rigid. She spoke under her breath, "Did I forget to mention that the electron microscope broke down?"

Griff sent her a glare. "No. You forgot, ma'am."

Dr. Granger gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

The familiar sensation of blistering cold caused by Gate travel swiftly abated his body. Striding forward with Teal'c shadowing his flank, Jack approached the awaiting guards.

Noting their approach, Major Griff spoke up in greeting. "Colonel."

Jack could clearly see the neatly organized bags and boxes sitting by the team, indicating that they were already well prepared to go. He didn't blame them. "Major. Report?"

"Oh, we've had a pretty thrilling two weeks. Dr. Hamilton is on nicotine withdrawal. Two days ago, Dr. Thompson lost his glasses. And just this morning, the electron microscope broke down."

Pretending not to hear the sarcasm in that statement or his own - it was unbefitting an officer to act that way, all Jack could utter was a simple, "Wow."

Major Griff smirked. "Oh, yeah. Non-stop excitement."

He resisted the urge to sigh. This was going to be a long week. "Well, we'll take it from here. You're relieved."

"Yes, sir."

"Major Griff!"

Jack watched with interest as Griff visibly flinched at hearing the shout and plastered on an obviously fake smile before turning toward the approaching scientist. "Dr. Hamilton."

Breathing heavily from running, the aforementioned Dr. Hamilton gave the Major a withering look. "Do you realize that we still haven't received those replacement parts for the back-up generator?"

As Jack watched Griff's smile tighten, but held, Griff replied, "I put the requisition in three days ago."

"Well, that's just not good enough. We obviously need to have a serious talk about our supply procedure," bit out the fuming physicist.

"Well, unfortunately, doctor, I've just been relieved. But I'm sure Colonel O'Neill would love to discuss it with you."

Of course he would.

Dr. Hamilton redirected his focus onto Jack. "Colonel O'Neill, is it? I don't know if this is ah, military thing, generally, or if it's just Major Griff's incompetence, but I can't seem to get anything I ask for. This is the second time that our supplies have been delayed. Not to mention he hasn't done a thing to express to Dr. Granger that despite what she may think, she is under my command. There is a clear chain of authority here that has been grossly ignored; you can be sure that I will be issuing a formal complaint."

Not wanting to stand there and listen to any more of the man's grievances, Jack interrupted, "I'll see what I can do about getting the supplies in sooner. Now, if you will excuse me, I need a few more words with Major Griff before he dials out."

Not taking the hint, Hamilton stood his ground. "What about Dr. Granger? The woman has no respect of my authority and has continuously hampered my team's work."

Trying to pacify the man, Jack said, "I will look into it, but for now I need to-"

Hamilton wasn't listening. "We are weeks behind where we should be. I don't think any of you military folks realize the importance of what we are doing. Why any of you are here I have no-"

Finally breaking into the doctor's tirade was Teal'c. "I believe that Colonel O'Neill has already said he will look into the matter."

Clearly startled by the previously silent Jaffa's statement, the scientist finally shut up. Taking the lead he had been given, Jack spoke. "I would like to have a word with Major Griff." Which finally got through to the man and caused Hamilton to take his leave.

Jack once more turned his attention back onto the Major, waiting for an explanation.

Probably sensing his mood, the Major put more confidence into his tone than he had previously displayed and began his account. "Sir, I believe Dr. Hamilton holds a grudge against Dr. Granger for confiscating his cigarettes. There was, ah, an incident about two weeks ago with some gas canisters and a lighter. Dr. Granger didn't really pull any punches in demonstrating her opinion about the doctor's lack of intelligence."

"Oh, she didn't, did she?" drawled Jack, prompting the man to continue.

"Ah, no, sir. She made it pretty clear that Dr. Hamilton could try to kill himself all he wanted, but should avoid trying to bring the rest of us to a fiery end as well. I'm not saying it was the best way to deal with the man, but something had to be done, sir," Major Griff explained with the rest of his men murmuring their agreement in the background. "Furthermore, Dr. Granger has been a real help in keeping an eye on the other scientists and getting them to be more cautious in their explorations."

Keeping his opinions to himself, Jack dismissed the team before turning to Teal'c. "What do you think?"

"I believe that has gained the respect of Major Griff's team."

He agreed.

Now he was even more curious about meeting Daniel's self-proclaimed protégée. Due to their erratic mission schedule and her assignment off-world, Jack hadn't really had the chance during the past couple months she had been working at the base to talk with the archaeologist. Well no time like the present. Giving Teal'c a smile, Jack said, "How about we go meet the good doctor?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Exchanging some last minute farewells with the rest of Griff's team, Hermione watched as the Stargate was activated and the team disappeared through the event horizon. Walking over to where she had stored her supplies, Hermione was already mentally reviewing what she would need to bring for her continued surveying when she was interrupted by the approach of Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. She had not had the opportunity to meet the duo, but she was by no means ignorant of who they were; if Daniel had not seen fit to let her read several of the past mission reports for research purposes, then the base gossip would have informed her as to their identities.

She had been well-warned by Dr. Fletcher of the Colonel's dislike of the scientists that populated the base and his often abrasive personality when dealing with them. He was well-known to bend or break the rules if necessary, to the mixed reaction of the officers on the base. She was also aware that he had been one of the chief engineers in helping Major Carter to try to confirm the suspicions she held about Hermione's past. To the surprise of some of her peers, Hermione hadn't let the wild stories color her opinion of the man, like it might have other new recruits. Despite all the mixed opinions the personnel had about the Colonel, one thing stood out to her the most: none of them could deny that he and his team were the best at saving the day. SG-1 was sort of a legend around the base; no team had beaten the odds as many times as they or survived such a wide array of weird occurrences to come back time and time again.

They were like the Golden Trio of the SGC, with the Colonel as their leader, their Harry.

Teal'c was a bit more of a mystery to Hermione.

She knew that he was the former First Prime of Apophis and was well known for his combat skills throughout the base. Many of her colleagues found him unnerving with his imposing physique and predominately silent manner. Hermione had only seen him from a distance, but had found herself intrigued by the Jaffa. With her curiosity piqued, Hermione had approached Daniel, hoping to learn more about Jaffa culture, wanting to find out more about the man.

To Daniel's embarrassment, he had no answer for many of her questions.

"Dr. Granger?" greeted the Colonel.

Hermione stopped fussing with her supplies and turned her full attention onto the man. "Can I help you, Colonel O'Neill?"

He stared at her for a moment before explaining, "Ah, listen, I don't know what is going on between you and Dr. Hamilton, but I don't need your feud to be interfering with the work that is going on. Is that clear?"

She could tell by his light tone that she wasn't in any real trouble. "Of course not, sir... I take it you have spoken to Major Griff."

Receiving a smirk in return, Jack replied, "Yes, the Major was kind enough to inform me about all the excitement that has been going on around here."

"I'm glad to hear it." That was a relief, she had been concerned that the replacement guards would have decided to enforce Dr. Hamilton's authority over her. He was the lead scientist at this outpost, and she already knew that she would be facing repercussions when they got back to Earth. It was worth it, though; the man was putting people at risk and she wasn't going to stand idly by, doing nothing.

"What's all this?" the Colonel asked, finally looking around at the mess she had made of her supplies.

"I'm going to finish surveying the valley to the west of camp."

Frowning, Jack declared, "You were planning on asking for an escort."

He had made it a statement, but Hermione knew it was a command. "I had planned to ask once I had finished packing."

"Good." Colonel O'Neill turned to his companion. "T, go with the lady." The big Jaffa inclined his head in acceptance as the Colonel walked away before focusing in on Hermione.

Hermione stood there staring at the Jaffa waiting for her, a bit discomforted, before remembering her packing. "Oh, let me finish this, just a moment." Stooping to the ground, she gathered the last of her belongings. "Let's go."

Leading the way into the woods, Hermione directed them through a section of thick brush toward the valley. The incline was gradual and they made their way swiftly down the rise with no sound except their footfalls breaking the silence. Finding a perfect place to start, Hermione soon lost herself in her work. All the while, Teal'c stood by keeping watch.

As time ticked by and she worked up a sweat, she unzipped her uniform's jacket to set aside. It had taken nearly a week to get her uniforms in and an assigned locker to keep them after she had started working at the base. At first it had been a little strange having to wear one every day, but she had soon gotten used to the old habit. Wiping away a trickle of sweat, Hermione paused for a moment and retrieved her canteen. Sipping some water, she looked back at Teal'c. Approaching the Jaffa, she offered him the container, which he accepted.

They continued to stand in silence, which Hermione finally broke. "I believe a lunch break is in order."

"Indeed."

Both opened their packs and removed the provisions they had. As they ate, Hermione took the opportunity to study the man beside her. She was still intensely curious about the Jaffa, but didn't know quite how to proceed in questioning him. They had barely met, and she didn't want to unintentionally offend him.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak, when Teal'c's voice stopped her. "I have not ever encountered a weapon like that."

Confused, Hermione followed his gaze to her opened pack and the dagger that lay within, its hilt sticking out, catching the light and setting off the rubies embedded in it. Feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment, she grabbed the pack and hid away the knife. "Oh, I wouldn't really call it a weapon, exactly; more of a good luck charm, really. Nothing important, really, more of an artifact than anything." Glancing at Teal'c, she could see his eyebrow quirked upward, examining her flustered state; Hermione could feel her blush deepening under his continued scrutiny.

"Might I examine it?" His voice remained polite and she couldn't find a reason to deny the request. Handing him the dagger, she watched as he carefully took hold of the weapon, studied the craftsmanship, tested the balance and ran his finger along the edge, drawing blood. "This is a very fine blade. I have not seen any weapon of the Tau'ri resembling it."

It wasn't a question, but Hermione could tell he wanted an explanation.

She felt like sinking into the rock she was sitting on in embarrassment. How was she going to explain that a dream had made her think that something was going to happen on this mission and she wanted to be prepared for when disaster struck?

That Hermione Granger, hater of all things Divination, could sometimes see the future?

Since she had performed that protection spell at Hogwarts during the Final Battle, something within her had changed, morphed. Her magic had been more volatile than ever, with Hermione performing her first accidental magic since entering Hogwarts. Then the Ministry had forced her to drink that God-awful potion which cut off all her access to her powers. They couldn't destroy her magical core, no one could, but they could strip away her ability to access that part of herself. What they hadn't counted on, as far as Hermione could theorize, was the extent of change her magic had undergone after casting that spell.

In all rights, Hermione shouldn't have been able to still see magically protected places, or magical creatures, but she could. It was like her magic couldn't help but seep out of its restraints unconsciously, affecting her body in ways she still wasn't sure of, and the Ministry knew. It was part of the reason they feared her so, and had sabotaged her long-ago efforts to get a retrial with a convenient Death Eater attack. It was this overflow that sometimes contributed to prophetic dreams.

Noticing the inquiring stare still directed at her, Hermione cursed her luck. Teal'c was still waiting for an answer. "I find it best to remain prepared in case of danger so you're never caught unaware. Constant vigilance!" The joke obviously fell flat, and Hermione's discomfort rose as the big Jaffa keep up his stoic facade.

"It is admirable to be prepared for an attack."

Sensing that he didn't want another half answer Hermione reluctantly told him. "It's called a dagger and it's mine. The armory refused to issue me a firearm or a knife to bring with me on this mission. I-I don't like being in an unknown place without some protection, so I snuck that along. It's an Incan ceremonial dagger from the 14th century, a gift from a friend I went to college with. It's not really that useful in a fight, but it's better than nothing."

Finally taking his eyes off of her to study the blade more, he commented, "This weapon would prove quite serviceable in a fight. The blade is sharp enough to inflict damage if used."

"I used a whetstone to retouch the edge after bringing it on base. It was supposed to be just something to decorate my office with." He continued to study the blade before passing it back to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione carefully put away the dagger.

She felt like she had taken some unseen test and had passed.

Standing, Teal'c took up his sentry post again. "I believe we still have time for you to complete your survey of the valley before we are required back at camp."

Also standing, Hermione couldn't help but smile a little before picking up her equipment once more and focusing back on her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the HP universe or the Stargate series.

A/N: I do not know much of A Winter's tale or Occult studies and if I have misinterpreted the facts about them I am sorry.

"Who said that?" Dr. Hamilton snapped at his assistant. Who the hell was disobeying his orders now? Didn't they know who was in charge around here?

The man looked nervous and pointed towards the Colonel standing near the woods. "He did."

Giving one last contemptuous glare at Dr. Bill Lee, he approached the troublesome Colonel. "Colonel O'Neill, isn't it?" Successfully grabbing his attention, he continued, "Dr. Lee tells me you've denied our request to conduct a survey of the cave network."

"No-"

Not willing to hear any excuses, Dr. Hamilton pressed on, "And yet you have allowed th-that woman to go off gallivanting through the woods." Just thinking about her made his blood boil.

"No. I just asked him to wait until I have a chance to check it out." Replied the Colonel in a voice of utter calm. "As for Dr. Granger, she has someone guarding her."

The man was trying to pacify him. Just who did he think he was? "With no regard for our timetable. None whatsoever. Colonel, what exactly do you expect to find in there?"

Exasperation entering his voice, the Colonel replied, "Look, doctor. This is another planet-"

"Actually, it's a moon. We're orbiting that gas giant."

"Oh well, if it's a moon... Go ahead do whatever you want. What could happen?" mocked the Colonel.

"Colonel, this outpost has been up and running for six weeks now without the slightest hint of anything remotely dangerous happening. I realize your military mindset might find this concept hard to grasp, but not everything is a potential threat."

Not standing down, O'Neill said, "You can explore the caves once they've been checked out. Any more pressing matters?"

"None whatsoever," Dr. Hamilton managed to bite out before storming away with Dr. Lee following in his wake.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Great, rocks. And oh look, some more rocks.

Watching his footing, Jack made sure not to stumble over the uneven surface of the cave he was exploring, making sure to run his flashlight's beam over the area first. After his talk with Dr. Hamilton, he had radioed Teal'c to check in before beginning to explore the cave system. So far he hadn't found anything, and looking at his watch, he decided to call it quits for the day. There was still an extensive amount of area to go over and he resolved to bring Teal'c along tomorrow.

Jack walked back out into the fading light and let his eyes adjust. Keeping an eye out for that pain in his ass, Hamilton, he made his way back to the camp without incident.

Taking note of his surroundings, Jack observed that Teal'c and Dr. Granger were still unaccounted for. Intending to radio in, he was stopped when he spotted their figures approaching through the woods, one carrying a box, the other continuing some conversation they were having, unconsciously making gestures with her hands to emphasize some point or another in their discussion.

Jack blinked.

Then again.

Was Teal'c smiling?

He had to be hallucinating.

No, he really was smiling. Just the tiniest twitch present at the corner of his mouth, others probably wouldn't even catch it, but Jack hadn't been a friend with the Jaffa for the past four years and not learned a thing.

As he watched them grow closer, he was able to catch Dr. Granger's animated voice. "...So it is revealed that Perdita is of royal decent, and is reunited with her father, King Leontes. The two kings mend their feud and give their support to the happy couple's marriage. It is decided they will all go to see the statue of Queen Hermione that has been kept at the home of Lady Paulina, Antigonus's widow. It appears to comes to life, but it is the real Hermione, who went into hiding to await the prophecy about her daughter."

"She sounds like a most admirable woman," observed Teal'c. "Your parents chose well."

Dr. Granger ducked her head and, if he wasn't mistaken, blushed. "Thank you, Teal'c." The big Jaffa inclined his head in acknowledgment.

Completely confused, Jack could only stand there. What on earth were they talking about? And since when were they so chummy? It was almost like-

No, he wouldn't go there.

It was then that they noticed his presence. Dr. Granger addressed him first. "Hello, Colonel O'Neill; and how has your day been?"

"You know, same old, same old," Jack replied flippantly and let her interpret that how she would. He wasn't sure how to react to this woman who had somehow managed to get on his friend's good side in so little time; he would have to keep an eye on her.

She gave him an uncertain look. "That sounds nice." A silence fell over them before she continued, "Well, I should really get these samples put away; if you'll excuse me."

"No problem." Jack watched the doctor retreat towards the shelter of the makeshift lab before turning to Teal'c and cocking an eyebrow in inquiry.

The Jaffa ignored him. "It will soon be nightfall; we should proceed back to camp."

He let his gaze linger on the Jaffa a bit longer before relenting and returned to the camp. The usual nighttime activities were already underway, with the scientists pulling out the supplies of food and hooking up hotplates to the generator. Soon water was boiling and being added to various freeze-dried products. Sitting down on collapsible chairs, the group situated themselves around the available heater. It wasn't really that cold, but the atmosphere was reminiscent of sitting around a campfire, so people were drawn to it.

Sipping from a cup of soup, Jack sat in silence, studying everyone before focusing in on Dr. Granger. She wasn't even trying to make an effort to converse with the other scientists and was sitting away from the huddled group, staring off in the distance. Addressing Teal'c, he began his interrogation. "So what did you and the good doctor talk about on your nature walk?"

"HermioneGranger expressed an interest in Jaffa culture. We discussed some of the differences between groups who have served different System Lords and how that might affect their ability to work together with others amongst the Free Jaffa."

Jack was surprised the familiarity Teal'c was showing by using the doctor's first name. Wanting some more answers, he continued to dig. "Is that all?"

Teal'c sent him a look, but answered, "We also discussed the existence of true Gods and some legends from our respective civilizations."

Once again blindsided, Jack blinked at the choice of topics. "So let me get this straight: you two were talking about the existence of God." He didn't even try to hide the disbelief of his tone. Of all the things that they could have discussed, it seemed a bit early in their friendship to be talking about such deep subjects.

Not fazed by his tone, Teal'c continued, "Indeed. HermioneGranger was most informative about the beliefs of your world. She made reference to several books on the subject and offered to let me borrow them."

"Did she happen to mention the titles?" Jack had a bad feeling about this conversation and wished Daniel was here. Not only was he much better with all this spiritual crap, but Jack really didn't feel like mentioning to Hammond that one of the new scientists might be trying to convert the Jaffa. Missionaries were the last thing they needed going through the gate.

"She did, but she was uncertain about what books would in fact be about the Goa'uld. We did not have a chance to finish our discussion about the various System Lords who came to Earth in the past."

Only slightly reassured that Dr. Granger wasn't some religious nut, Jack remained confused. "Is that what you were talking about before you got back to camp?"

"During our discussion of the Goa'uld I referred to _The Tale of Teal'c_, which I was named for. She then imparted to me the play A Winter's Tale and Queen Hermione, who she was named for."

Jack was still finding this whole conversation a bit too surreal, and decided to put an end to it before it could get even more out there. "Well, that sounds nice."

Staring across the camp at the new doctor, Jack amended his earlier thoughts that she wouldn't be causing any trouble. She was an enigma, and he wasn't sure that she wouldn't be giving him some headaches in the weeks to come.

He really hated babysitting scientists.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione didn't dislike camping, which often surprised most people who saw her as little more than a bookworm, but she was about ready to pack it all in and head home if she had to do one more campfire activity. In an effort to be civil, she had agreed to a game of Trivial Pursuit with the other scientists.

What had started as fun soon had spiraled into another fight with Dr. Hamilton.

The man just didn't know when to quit.

With her hands wrapped around a cup of instant hot chocolate, Hermione sat in silence in an attempt to calm down and went over the events of her day. The conversation she had with Teal'c had been most enlightening. The Jaffa had been able to answer many of the questions she had possessed, including those about the spiritual beliefs of his people.

Occult Studies had been a field she had come across back in college and had eventually gone on to receive a PhD in. At first she had been drawn toward the subject because of its connection to the Muggle beliefs about magic and witches, which she had still been clinging to at the time.

What had kept her interest was the many false ideas people had about the term Occult or_ the hidden wisdom_; she always loved a good puzzle. Basically, any knowledge which lay on the outermost fringes of the accepted society could be labeled as Occult, esoteric or arcane. The groups labeled as such, and their various beliefs in both the modern day and the past, were fascinating to one who felt like they were isolated from most of society already.

Hermione had found a small measure of comfort in her exile studying amongst such groups, and had taken the chance to explore her inner self. She wasn't a religious nut or a practicing Wiccan by any means, but she did believe in a higher power and her connection to the universe. Quite a departure from the scientific mindset her parents had instilled in her growing up.

In many ways, she found Teal'c and his situation similar to her own.

They had both been exiled from their previous lives and had their key beliefs in the world shaken to their cores. She was stripped of magic and he of his faith in the gods he had grown up serving. How he had managed to come to terms with that, she didn't know, but she greatly admired his ability to move on and fight for his people. The fact that many other Jaffa had also come to shed their beliefs in their false gods, she found to be equally remarkable. It made her wonder about their spiritual practices and how they had reconciled themselves to the notion that they had been manipulated by the Goa'uld.

During the walk back from the surveying, she had finally worked up the nerve to ask.

_She had just finished packing her bag and was wondering how best to balance the large box of rock samples she had taken. It wasn't heavy, but she didn't want them to be rattling around and get mixed up on the walk back to camp. Just as she was about to give up, Teal'c leaned over and picked it up. Hermione gave him a sheepish smile. "Thank you." _

_He nodded in acknowledgment. _

_As they began to walk back through the forest, she finally worked up the courage to ask some of the questions which had been lying on the tip of her tongue. "I was wondering if you could answer some questions I have about the Jaffa. Dr. Jackson has been teaching me about your culture, but he couldn't answer all of them." _

_He sent her a probing look. "Certainly." _

_"I would like to understand the dynamics of the Free Jaffa. How does your leadership system work exactly with all the different defectors from various System Lords? In most Earth cultures, such a mix would cause tension in the ranks..." Hermione began. _

_He gave her a thoughtful look, if she wasn't mistaken. "Many families of the Jaffa have served more than one of the Goa'uld in their history and can find common ground. We are fighting against the Goa'uld on behalf of all Jaffa."_

_Choosing how best to frame her next question, Hermione was silent for a full minute, during which she could feel Teal'c's eyes resting on her. "How do feel about the Goa'uld, exactly?" He lifted an eyebrow, so she elaborated, "It's just that, for most of your life, didn't you believe that they were gods? They basically betrayed your faith in them, but I would imagine that on some level you might still long to be back in their service." She could see that he still didn't understand. "I'm not sure if I'm explaining myself that well. What I mean is that you might still wish to fight for the gods if they were real...Serve a higher purpose," Hermione concluded with a frown, not sure if that was the best explanation for what she wanted to know. She still wished at times to be accepted back in the Wizarding World, despite the many faults they still had. _

_His face set in a deep frown, Teal'c didn't answer her, and Hermione's spirit sank, thinking she had offended him. "You don't have to answer. I'm sorry I asked."_

_Finally, he spoke. "Your words hold much wisdom. In freeing my people from the Goa'uld, I believe I am serving a higher purpose. I do not believe that any gods would wish to subjugate their people. The Free Jaffa, by fighting for freedom, are serving the true gods."_

His answer had shocked her, but in hindsight made absolute sense. A Jihad, a holy war, for such a warrior culture, it made sense that they would find solace in the fight.

For the rest of their half-hour walk, Hermione was able to glean much insight into the Jaffa culture. Despite his reservations in the beginning, Teal'c opened up fairly quickly. She suspected that no one had taken the time to ask him about his reasoning behind fighting against the Goa'uld beyond the surface details, or had taken the chance to explain the various ideas present on Earth and their correlations, being founded on similar principles. It was probably a welcome change from the continuing crusade Colonel O'Neill had in exposing him to Earth's pop culture, his interest in Star Wars being well known throughout the base.

Despite her reintegration into the Muggle world, she still preferred reading a good book as opposed to watching television. Teal'c had been an avid listener to her descriptions of some of the books she had read and expressed an interest in some of the tales. Once she got back to the base, she planned to drop a few books off for him to look over, since the Colonel had been so negligent in exposing him to that portion of Earth's culture.

She finished her cup of chocolate and went to clean up for the night. Hermione was tired and found herself seeking her sleeping roll for the night. Staring up at the glittering sky of stars, she gently drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or the Stargate world. Dialogue borrowed from the episode "Prodigy."

_The next day._

Jack and Teal'c had started out early, hoping to complete the investigation of the caves before the morning was too far gone. Not even an hour later they had completed their task and were walking back out into the bright rays of sunlight. It was at this point Jack was besieged by a group of scientists. Trying to get his eyes to focus on the lead figure, he blinked. "Hamilton?"

Said doctor was standing there, not even attempting to hide his grin of supposed superiority. "Colonel O'Neill. How are the caves?"

"Dark," was the curt reply. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the man.

Not taking the hint, Hamilton taunted, "No subterranean monsters, I assume?"

Biting his tongue, Jack replied, "Not this time. Go ahead and do your survey."

"Thank you," dismissed the scientist as he turned and began to direct his team into the caves.

Moving out of the way, Jack and Teal'c took up sentry posts along the forest's edge. "You seem disappointed that we found nothing, O'Neill," commented the Jaffa.

He sighed. "No, it's just... You know, I wanted him to be wrong just so he'd be wrong. And if he was wrong, we'd have something to do." He really hated these kinds of missions. There was nothing to do but sit around and wait.

And he was so not the waiting type.

"I see."

The words had barely left the Big Guy's mouth when Jack abruptly became aware of a noise off in the distance. Straining his ears, he could just make out the faintest humming. "Did you hear something?"

With his head also cocked to the side, listening, Teal'c replied, "Indeed. I have never before encountered anything like it."

Grinning, "Cool."

Moving rapidly, but still at a cautious pace, they approached the source of the mysterious sound. Holding his weapon at the ready, Jack stepped into the clearing and found nothing. Scanning the area, his eyes finally landed on a glowing ball of light dancing in the air. It was the source of the unusual humming. As he watched it, the creature zipped away, flying through several trees without slowing down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" whispered Dr. Lee, nervously scanning the clearing they were standing in.

Dr. Hamilton gave a snort of disgust. "Hey, I didn't come halfway across the galaxy to wait for permission to do my job."

Still not entirely sure they should be doing this, Lee once again strove to persuade his irate boss, "But Colonel O'Neill-"

Flinging his hands wide in agitation, Hamilton said, "Colonel O'Neill doesn't have a clue what we're trying to accomplish here. He's too busy polishing his M-16."

"Actually, it's a P-90. You boys going somewhere?" interjected the Colonel, stepping out of the woods, followed by the ever present Teal'c. Grasping his chest, Lee could only stand there and try to calm his racing heart at the sudden appearance of the duo.

"Ah, yes. We-We're gonna to go see if we could find that creature you encountered," stuttered the clearly startled Dr. Hamilton.

Sending the man a withering look, the Colonel explained, "Well, apparently you didn't hear me the first time I told you, clearly and in no uncertain terms, not the heck yet."

Feeling like he should at least attempt to defend his boss, Dr. Lee spoke. "You know, if your description is correct, we're talking about something that can pass right through solid matter." It would be a remarkable discovery if they could harness the creature's ability.

"Yes, and therefore, logically, we'd have no defense against it," reasoned the Colonel.

All Lee could do was sit back and watch Dr. Hamilton pick another fight. He was a brilliant man, but his interpersonal skills had been lacking ever since they got to this moon. For some reason or another, the man and Dr. Granger had been at each other's throats since day one. Now, with his nicotine withdrawal, no one could stand him.

"This is typical military thinking. You encounter something you don't understand, and you immediately assume it's a threat," complained Dr. Hamilton.

Impatience entering his tone, the Colonel countered, "Well, until we determine there is no threat, I will assume there is one. Do we have a problem here?"

"Colonel, with all due respect, really." Lee winced at hearing the insincerity in the doctor's voice. "When I agreed to this assignment, I was under the impression that I was going to be in charge."

"You are in charge, of the other scientists," the Colonel shot back at Hamilton.

The man wasn't finished. "That you even think that you're qualified to decide what we can and cannot do around here-"

Teal'c cut him off. "Colonel O'Neill is indeed qualified, Dr. Hamilton, having encountered many alien species, as have I since long before you were born. I strongly suggest you do what Colonel O'Neil says."

"Thank you, Rocco," stated the Colonel, who took Dr. Hamilton's silence as a chance to leave, calling out over his shoulder, "Boys, we'll be in touch."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Double checking that they hadn't been followed again, Hamilton dragged the protesting Dr. Lee along. They had just managed to slip away when the Colonel had been distracted by Dr. Thompson, who he had coaxed into being a diversion. "Science is about questioning the status quo. Questioning authority. Now how can we do that when the greatest scientific discovery in human history is in the hands of the United States Air Force?"

Since joining the program, Hamilton had patiently put up with all the rules and regulations that the military had in place. Well, no more. Not when they were preventing him from doing his job. Working out of Area 51 mostly, he had seen his work on the quantum mirror labeled as too dangerous and abandoned because the military machine demanded it. Now the Colonel was preventing his team from studying a creature which could phase in and out of solid matter.

Did the man not understand how groundbreaking this could be?

If they could study the creature they could possibly create devices capable of protecting a ship or even personal shields.

Breaking his train of thought was a shout by Dr. Lee. "Oh, my god."

It was the creature. The small glowing sphere of light floated in front of them, emitting a gentle hum.

Breaking out of his stare first, Hamilton demanded, "The camera! The camera! Get the camera! Come on!" He demanded as Dr. Lee fumbled with his pack before retrieving said camera. Impatiently, Hamilton snatched the device from his colleague and began recording.

Focused on his task, Hamilton could faintly hear Dr. Lee again shuffling through his pack. "What are you doing?" he finally snapped.

Whispering, Dr. Lee answered, "Radio." He nodded his head; for once the man was taking the initiative. Still keeping his attention on the ball of light, he could hear Dr. Lee's call, "Colonel O'Neill?"

The radio crackled before the reply. "Go ahead."

Still keeping his voice low, Lee responded. "We've just encountered another one of the creatures. We're following it into the forest, north of the camp."

The radio remained silent.

All that could be heard was their breaths and the hum of the creature for a few minutes before the doctors became aware of the pounding of boots.

Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c came running into the clearing, holding their guns at the ready. Hamilton didn't move from his spot as the two approached.

"Let's go," the Colonel commanded.

Oh no; he wasn't going to be obeying this time. Slowly moving closer, he extended his hand toward the creature, which danced through his hand. "Incredible."

"Hamilton! What are you doing?" demanded Colonel O'Neill.

Wiggling his fingers for the Colonel to see, Dr. Hamilton exclaimed, "You see, Colonel? They're harmless!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione had been labeling samples when Dr. Thompson had first approached Colonel O'Neill, who, for reasons unknown, had developed the sudden need to observe her every move. The doctor had appeared agitated about something, but she had dismissed the thought of trouble, considering the man had an almost supernatural ability to lose anything not attached to his body.

Focusing back on her work, it took Hermione a bit to realize that the noise level of the camp had once again changed around her. Dr. Thompson was running around like a kid on a sugar high and both the Colonel and Teal'c where nowhere to be seen.

Hastily moving toward the flustered scientist, she found him scrambling around various pieces of metal, building something as he spoke to someone over the radio sitting on the table. It was giving directions, "...make sure to not overload the circuits with the feedback..." Positioned right behind the scientist, Hermione could now identify Dr. Lee's voice.

What was going on?

Seeing that the man's attention was completely focused on his task, Hermione stayed quiet and waited for him to finish before questioning the doctor. Sweeping her gaze around the camp, it was then that she noticed the absence of Dr. Hamilton and Dr. Lee.

She didn't feel reassured.

As she watched, the scientist pieced together the last of his project. It was a clear glass tube set between two sealed metal ends with a lot of wiring trailing off of them. "...Now just hook it up to the battery and bring it to our position."

Snapping together the battery connections, Dr. Thompson finally took notice of her presence. Startled, he said, "Oh, um, Dr. Granger. Look, I really need to be going. Dr. Lee needs this device immediately." He attempted to move around her and failed. She was not budging from this spot until he told her what was going on. He resumed his explanation. "Dr. Hamilton and Dr. Lee have encountered those creatures. This device should be able to contain one to study without it escaping."

"Do you really think that is the best idea?" Honestly, how could it be a good idea? A creature which could pass through solid matter was not something they should be aggravating. "What does Colonel O'Neill say?"

Doing his best at glaring her down, which wasn't nearly as intimidating as he probably thought, he replied, "I don't see how this matter could involve you. So might I suggest you keep your nose out of things you don't understand? Dr. Hamilton is in charge and he needs this. Excuse me."

Stepping aside, Hermione let him pass. Taking a couple slow breaths, she resisted the urge to follow the man and instead decided to wait for everyone to get back to the camp. This was a bad idea; she could feel it in her bones. Grabbing her pack, she made sure everything was secured and her boots were fastened.

Hermione imagined that the need to run might soon be necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the Stargate world do not belong to me.

Leaning back in his chair, Hammond studied his officer. Major Carter had arrived in his office a few minutes before and had submitted a most unusual request.

Apparently, she had found a possible recruit for the SGC at the Academy who was proving to be a handful. Carter had proposed that by disclosing the program to the cadet, she would make a turn around in performance and thereby graduate instead of being thrown out. He didn't know quite what to say. "Major, as I'm sure you know, this is a high security area. I can't just bypass procedures on a washout."

"I know that, sir. But she's already been checked out by security and signed the non-disclosure form," countered Carter.

Still skeptical, Hammond asked, "What did you tell her she was going to see?"

With a half-smile spreading across her face, Carter replied, "Deep space radar telemetry."

Hammond remained silent. He trusted the Major's instincts, but this request could put the program at serious risk of exposure if she was wrong. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Major?"

"General, she is a perfect candidate for the SGC," Carter conveyed with the utmost certainty in her tone.

"Her file says otherwise." It was one of his biggest concerns. According to the report, Cadet Hailey was a promising officer, top scores in everything, but was prone to ignoring her superiors in favor of doing things her own way. That type of thinking wouldn't fly in the Air Force.

"I've met her, sir. She is brilliant."

Shaking his head, Hammond responded. "Not everyone is cut out to be an Air Force officer, Major."

Now shaking her head as well, Major Carter continued to press her point. "Sir, if she can just get one glimpse of her possible future, she will graduate at the top of her class and become an officer worthy of serving under your command. I'm absolutely sure about this, sir."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As they stepped out of the elevator, Sam turned left and led Cadet Jennifer Hailey through a maze of hallways toward the control room.

Trailing behind, Cadet Hailey asked. "I don't understand. We're underground. Where could we possibly be going?"

Not even bothering to suppress her grin, Sam let herself enjoy the confusion present on the cocky cadet's face. It was nice to see her unbalanced for once, and it was always fun to be able to tell someone new about the Stargate program. "You'll see. What you're about to see is probably the best-kept secret in the world."

"You're making me nervous."

"Good. Because from this point on, everything you thought you knew about the universe is about to be turned upside down. You ready?" Not waiting for a response, Sam opened the door to the control room and stepped aside, letting the cadet get her first glimpse of the Stargate.

"What is it?" asked Cadet Hailey, staring through the glass in wonder.

Sam could see the expression of amazement in her face. "It's your future. It's called a Stargate."

Confused, Hailey asked, "What does it do?"

Still smiling, Sam told her the full story about finding the Gate in Giza, and the research put into finding out its purpose. As she explained, Sam gently guided her toward the locker room to suit up. Amazingly, Hailey didn't question what they were doing and followed Sam's example. Walking back through the corridors, they made an unexpected turn, and Sam led her into the Gate room.

Sam could see the moment the cadet realized where they were. Gazing up at the observation window, she gave a nod. Behind her, the Gate began to spin and the chevrons locked. Jennifer was silent.

"Chevron seven locked!" announced the technician. The blue vortex shot out and settled back into a shimmering surface.

"You're looking at the event horizon of a wormhole connecting this Stargate to another identical one on another world forty-two thousand light years from Earth," explained Sam.

"That's where we're going?" Hailey's voice was almost a whisper, but Sam could just make it out.

"That's right," she confirmed, stepping closer to the event horizon.

"How?"

"That's the easy part. C'mon." With that, Sam gave the cadet a push before stepping through after her.

As her feet touched the dirt, Sam was confronted with the sight of Cadet Hailey spinning in place and a barrage of questions. "What was that? What just happened?"

"Your body was particlized into a matter stream and then reintegrated," she said, smiling.

"So this is another planet?"

"It's a moon, actually," commented Sam.

Taking in the woods blanketing the horizon, Jennifer stated, "Doesn't look that different from home."

"Well, where there's oxygen, there's usually plant life, trees, water. There are a couple of differences." She pointed up and Jennifer finally saw the red-ringed gas giant they were in orbit around.

Hearing the scuffle of boots approaching, Sam turned to find her CO, Colonel O'Neill. "Hey, Carter. Thought I'd come be your welcoming committee."

"Thank you, sir. How are you?" asked Sam.

Giving her an amused look, he answered, "The back's acting up a little bit, actually. The knees, you know..."

Ignoring his joking manner, she gestured toward Cadet Hailey. "Sir, I'd like you to meet Cadet Hailey."

He grinned. "Cadet, welcome to 862. How was your trip?"

Still looking a bit off balance, Hailey replied, "It was, um...a trip, sir."

"It always is." He waved Sam over to the enclosure that had been set up as a makeshift lab. "I got something you should see." They entered the lab and O'Neill pointed her toward a glass cylinder with a floating ball of light hovering inside.

Leaning in closer, Sam asked, "What is it?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're not sure, but we think it's some kind of energy-based light form," answered Dr. Hamilton, who had slid into the conversation taking place around his newest prize. Hermione watched and tried not to roll her eyes. The man had been preening in his ability to get around both the Colonel and herself by capturing the specimen.

For the past few hours, all of the scientists had been clustered around the creature, studying it, while Hermione hovered in the background. She was biding her time, knowing something bad was going to happen.

The new girl, Hermione hadn't caught her name yet, stepped closer to the cylinder. At Dr. Hamilton's words, she blurted out, "That's impossible."

Hamilton's smile grew bigger at the new source of attention. "Yeah, that's what we thought. But one of them led us directly the others, which suggests organization, some kind of intelligence. They also appear to be able to phase through solid matter."

"Yeah, Teal'c and I saw one zip right on through a tree. Didn't even slow it down," agreed the Colonel.

"That's so cool." Hermione could tell that whoever the girl was, she hadn't been in the program that long. She realized that was a bit hypocritical since she had only been around for the past few weeks, but in some ways working at the SGC was just like living in the Wizarding World, with unexpected, weird things happening all the time. Judging by the amazed eyes the mystery girl was sporting, she wasn't that used to seeing the unexpected.

"That's exactly what I said. I said that," parroted the Colonel, who was addressing Major Carter.

"If that's the case, then what's keeping it inside this cylinder?" Ignoring the Colonel, the Major directed her question to Dr. Hamilton.

Gesturing toward Lee, Hamilton replied, "That was Dr. Lee's idea and constructed by Dr. Thompson. The top and bottom plates are electrified. The field seems to be holding it in."

"You're not hurting it, are you?" asked the mystery girl.

Stepping out of the shadows, Hermione joined the conversation. "That's what I said," she said, repeating the Colonel's earlier sentiments. Offering her hand, she introduced herself to the new girl; not knowing the woman's name was bothering her. "Dr. Hermione Granger, and you are?"

Clearly startled at her abrupt appearance, the other woman replied, "Cadet Jennifer Hailey."

"Yes. Yes, we all know your opinion, Dr. Granger." Turning his attention back to the cadet, he continued his lecture. "The creature has no physical body. I don't think it's capable of feeling pain."

"But you don't know for sure," was Hermione's retort.

Once again focusing back on her, Hamilton responded, "I'm sorry, but who is the scientist here? If I were you, I would take care to stay out of others business. Why don't you go play with your rocks and leave the rest of us to do some real work?"

"I think-"

Hermione was cut off from making a scathing retort by Major Carter's observation. "But if it's intelligent, it may not appreciate being held in a cage."

"Might be time to let this one go, Doc," chimed in the Colonel, staring at Dr. Hamilton. "Also, you two might want to ease up on the insults," he recommended, looking at her and the doctor.

Frantically shaking his head, Dr. Hamilton objected, "Colonel, no, please. We need to study it."

Walking out of the lab, the Colonel ordered, "Find another way."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Searching the nearby woods, Dr. Lee couldn't find his colleague. The two had taken a break from the lab since so many people had been crowding the room and gone to take some energy readings, hoping to find more of the creatures. Dr. Thompson and he had been walking a grid pattern near where they had collected the first specimen. He decided to radio him. "Thompson, come in. Any sign of the swarm?"

"Nothing yet. Looks like they just disappeared."

"Listen, they gotta be around here somewhere. Try checking for high-frequency spikes," replied Lee as he adjusted his own scanner to do the same. A few minutes lapsed as he monitored the readings.

The radio crackled. "I've got it. Oh! Hey, there...Wh-where're your friends? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Easy! We're not-t going to hurt you..."

The radio broke off.

"Thompson, are you there? Are you getting anything on the high frequency? Thompson, come in." He didn't get a response and began to move toward Dr. Thompson's position. No one was there. Scanning the surroundings he spotted a swarm of the creatures hovering around the doctor's bleeding body. "Oh, God!" He ran back to the camp, shouting for the Colonel.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Teal'c? Do you mind if I call you Teal'c?" inquired Carter's new project, Cadet Hailey.

"I have no other name," replied the Big Guy. Jack watched the exchange with an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Turning a bright beet red, her words nearly came out as a squeak. "Oh, I'm guessing you're not..."

Arching a brow, Teal'c responded, "Human? Then your guess is correct."

"Then is this your? I mean moon," she quickly corrected herself.

"It is not. My home world is called Chulak."

Surprise flashed across her face. "Your world? Wait a second. How many places does the Stargate go?"

"The Stargate network is composed of a great many worlds," informed Teal'c.

The cadet was silent as that new piece of information settled in. "Are you serious?"

Before Jack could hear the answer, the sudden appearance of Dr. Lee running out of the woods shouting for him caught his attention. "Colonel O'Neill! Colonel O'Neill! Colonel O'Neill! Help! Colonel O'Neill!"

"What?!" he demanded.

Panting, the man pointed toward the forest. "It's Dr. Thompson! Those things, they're attacking Dr. Thompson."

Shit.

Jack barked, "Where?"

Still panting, Lee replied, "Back in the clearing where we first encountered them."

Quickly forming a plan, Jack called out his commands as he began running. "Carter, get him inside. Teal'c, with me."

Dashing into the woods, he could just make out Carter's yelling behind him, "Go! Go!"

Arriving at the clearing, he and Teal'c swiftly assessed the scene. Keeping his eyes focused on any dangers, he leaned over and checked the pulse of Dr. Thompson's body.

He was dead.

Standing back up, they both spotted a swarm of the creatures approaching their position. Jack snapped out an order. "Back to camp, now!"

Running through the woods, they quickly outdistanced the creatures, but it wouldn't stay that way. Arriving back at the camp, they found several scientists trying to collect supplies to bring into the enclosure. "Hey! Just what about my order did you not understand? Let's go," he said, grabbing Dr. Lee and pushing him into the lab, but addressing his question to Carter.

Also pushing a protesting Dr. Hamilton, she replied, "Just finishing up, sir." At that moment, a few of the creatures swarmed both Carter and the doctor. Not even pausing, Teal'c shot off a Zat blast at each of them. The creatures fled and Jack grabbed the confused pair while Teal'c covered him.

Entering the enclosure, both fell into chairs. Dr. Hamilton was the first to recover, and straightening his rumpled lab coat, demanded, "What happened to Dr. Thompson?"

Giving the man a cold stare, Jack replied, "He's dead."

The doctor was silent for all of three seconds before he began protesting again. "But, Colonel! We don't know what happened out there. This might be an isolated incident. The creatures may have been provoked."

"Maybe. Let me ask you this. Why take a chance?" Jack said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There is weeks of research out there we can't just abandon-" An unexpected fist silenced Hamilton's outburst. Everyone in the enclosure was dead silent, staring at Dr. Granger, who stood towering over the dazed scientist.

"A man is dead and you will be too if you go out there. Now let the Colonel do his job and you just stay out of everyone's way. Are we clear?" Her tone was menacing and the shell-shocked scientist just nodded numbly. The silence continued as Dr. Granger calmly walked away.

It was broken by Teal'c. "These walls will not protect us, O'Neill."

Once more focused on the situation at hand, Jack turned to his second in command for an answer. "Carter, we've got about fifteen seconds."

Running a hand through her hair in frustration, Carter replied, "I don't know, sir...Zats, maybe."

"Maybe?" echoed" Jack in incredulity.

Carter snapped right back, "Well, I just got here. I mean, Zats deliver an electrical charge. They're the only weapon I can, uh, think of that we have that might have an effect."

Once more looking out the partially open door, Jack ordered, "Alright, everybody get down!" Both he and Teal'c used their Zats to fire at the swarm. The creatures stopped their approach and floated away, but remained in sight. Giving a sigh of relief, he turned back to Carter, who was fiddling with some device with Dr. Lee, to see if she had come up with anything.

She didn't disappoint. "We've wired up the aluminum walls of this building. When we switch on the current, it might create enough of an electrical field to keep them out the same way that Dr. Lee's containment vessel kept them in."

"They are returning," warned Teal'c.

"Light it up," Jack commanded, also seeing the swarm's increased size.

"Stand clear of the walls," requested Carter, who proceeded to flip a switch. Jack could hear an electric hum filled the air and feel the hairs on his arms stand on end.

Cadet Hailey looked out the small windows and pointed at the creatures which had been stopped in their tracks. "It's working."

"So long as we've got power, we're safe," warned Carter, staring directly at Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Harry Potter universe or the Stargate world. Dialogue is borrowed from the episode 'Prodigy.'

A/N: The fourth story I will hopefully begin posting in a few days.

Standing in the corner of the room, Hermione succeeded in keeping out of the way of Major Carter and Dr. Lee as they worked to keep the device they had jury-rigged running. The atmosphere of the room had been tense ever since the Major had informed the Colonel their safety may be short-lived. Everyone was silent, afraid to ask the oblivious question.

Tentatively, Dr. Lee asked the question. "How long do you think the generator will keep running?"

Dr. Hamilton, who seemed to have shaken off the effects of Hermione's punch, replied gingerly, "I'm not, um...I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Who fueled it last?" asked a scowling Colonel O'Neill.

For once, Hamilton ignored the accusing tone of the Colonel's voice in favor of avoiding a fight and simply responded to the question. "Dr. Thompson. I'm sure he filled it sometime this morning."

"We don't know that," interjected Dr. Lee.

Looking uncertain, Hamilton added, "That would give us another eight or so hours."

"But you cannot be certain?" inquired Teal'c.

Shaking his head, Lee answered, "No."

Sighing, the Colonel spoke up. "Alright. Where is it?"

Hermione stiffened at the question, already knowing what the Colonel was planning.

"It's on the other side of the compound, down by the creek," informed Hamilton, staring at the Colonel with confusion, obviously not catching on to the Colonel's train of thought.

"Basically, it could run out at any time," Dr. Lee added.

Looking at the Major, the Colonel lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Carter?"

The Major didn't even pause in her thoughts before rattling off an answer. "I think I may have a way out of here, sir. The creatures are being held back by the electrical field around the building. What we need to do is create a field big enough to repel them from the entire area."

"Yeah?" prompted the Colonel.

"The Stargate, sir. It's a giant superconductor. Once activated, the field it generates would be more than enough." Hermione already see one big flaw in the Major's plan.

So could the Colonel. "So somebody's got to go down there and dial out."

"Anyone attempting to reach the Stargate would most certainly be killed," stated Teal'c.

"Not necessarily. Now, the human body has an electrical field of its own. Do you remember what happened when myself and Dr. Hamilton were hit with Teal'c's Zat fire? The creatures must have left our bodies because our body's electrical field were temporarily altered," corrected the Major.

Already dropping his gear in preparation to run, the Colonel asked, "How long will it last?"

With worry entering her tone, the Major answered, "I don't know, sir."

"Shoot him again," piped in Cadet Hailey, who had remained silent since they had been trapped. Hermione had kept an eye on the girl and had noticed she had been spending her time typing away on one of the available laptops.

"A second shot from a Zat'nik'atel kills," Teal'c informed the young woman.

"It's just a guess, sir. I'm not even sure that you would make it to the Gate before you were vulnerable again," cautioned the Major.

"Hey, why'd they attack in the first place?" asked the puzzled Colonel.

Frowning, Major Carter vocalized a thought. "I suppose it's possible they were reacting to the capture of one of their own."

"That's not it," interrupted Cadet Hailey.

"What?" asked a startled Colonel.

Hermione swore the woman resembled a penguin for a moment; puffing out her chest in self-importance, the cadet explained, "I've been going over Dr. Thompson's astronomical observations. Did you know this moon wasn't even formed from the original accretion disk of the planet?"

"No, but I suspected," the Colonel jested.

The cadet continued her lecture. "Dr. Thompson thinks it was a rogue that got pulled into a highly eccentric polar orbit. A planet's magnetic field emanates from the poles. That's where it's the most intense. According to Dr. Thompson's observations, we entered into the polar phase of the orbit a couple of days ago, about the same time that the creatures were first encountered. And they became violent right at the moment we were directly over the pole."

"It's possible, sir," confirmed the Major after a moment's thought.

"Go on," encouraged the Colonel, staring at the cadet.

"Well, we're beyond the point of peak intensity. If we wait, the creatures will go back to the way they were before," informed the cadet.

"And how long will that take?" asked the Colonel, cocking an eyebrow.

Pondering the question, Cadet Hailey answered, "A couple of hours. No more than that."

"The generator will most likely not last that long," Teal'c pointed out.

"Then we'll hold them off with those phaser things." Hermione almost winced at the assurance in the cadet's tone. Looking at the girl - who wasn't much younger than herself, in fact - Hermione felt old. There was a time when she had been that young and inexperienced, believing that she knew more about saving the day than the adults around herself, that her ideas were better than anyone else.

Judging by the look that crossed the Colonel's face, he agreed with her that the cadet didn't understand the full gravity of the situation. Addressing Major Carter, he asked for her opinion. "What do you think?"

"Well, sir, if I'm right, and their behavior's retaliatory, waiting will just make things worse."

"You're not right. I am," said Cadet Hailey, sounding very smug. Whatever the issue the two had, Hermione could tell that the cadet was just itching to be proven right, no matter what. Even if both of their theories had barely any evidence to back them up.

"You don't know that, Cadet," countered the Major.

Not backing down, she fired back, "We know the creatures are affected by electric fields. You think it's just a coincidence that they happened to go berserk just as we're passing over the pole?"

"Do you think it's a coincidence that they attacked us en masse immediately after one of their own was captured?" Directing her next statement at the Colonel, the Major continued to argue. "Sir, we can't both be right. The theories are mutually exclusive. Now, there's certainly evidence to support both, but not enough to reach a conclusion."

With an appalled look forming on her face, Cadet Hailey pled her case. "Colonel, please don't just dismiss what I'm saying because you expect her to be right."

"It doesn't matter who's right, Cadet," dismissed Colonel O'Neill.

Not listening, she continued, "Colonel, you're risking your life for nothing."

Deciding to break up the fighting, Hermione voiced her idea. "Here's a crazy idea, but why don't we release the creature we captured? If the Major is right, then they might stop attacking. If not, then at least we don't have to deal with the thing if the generator goes out in the next few minutes. If anything, it could at least buy us enough time to wait until we are out of this electrical field or give the Colonel a distraction while he heads for the Gate."

"I like it," approved the Colonel. Jerking his head, the Colonel indicated that Teal'c should grab the container. As the two began to formulate a plan, Hermione's attention was caught by another conversation behind her.

"How could it not matter who's right?" whispered a confused cadet.

"If he makes a run for the Gate, he's risking his own life. But if he waits, he risks everyone's life. He can't do that," replied the Major.

Colonel O'Neill's announcement to the room brought her focus back onto him. "Soon as I get the Gate open, head straight for it. Don't bring anything with you."

Of course, Hamilton had to break out of his stupor and object. "Oh, no. We just can't leave behind weeks of research."

Stepping toward the man and glaring, she warned, "Leave it."

"But-"

"Carter, if he so much as brings a file folder, shoot him!" ordered the Colonel.

"Yes, sir," nodded Major Carter.

Opening the door, the Colonel nodded at Teal'c. "Throw the damn thing." The vessel sailed through the air a distance away and crashed into the ground, breaking the glass tube. The creature darted away and was soon lost in the swirling swarm. The creatures were obviously reacting to the return of one of their own, but didn't move too far away from the camp.

Turning toward the Colonel and raising the Zat, Teal'c inquired, "Are you ready, O'Neill?"

Shaking his head, the Colonel replied, "No. Give me a warning."

"I'm going to shoot you," warned Teal'c.

Hermione had to suppress a laugh as the Colonel rolled his eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines of, on three. One..." Without warning, Teal'c shot off a blast from the Zat. "God! Two! God, I said on three! God!"

Teal'c remained unfazed. "Good luck, O'Neill."

Looking at the room, the Colonel asked, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, sir," returned the Major.

"Good luck," voiced Hermione.

"Thank you." Opening the door, the Colonel took off at a run. It was quiet in the room as they all waited for his signal to make a run for it. The radio crackled to life. "Go! I'm at the Gate. I'm gonna to start dialing."

As they sprinted toward the Gate, the previously immobile creatures began to attack the Colonel. Increasing her speed, Hermione could see the Major sprinting forward faster, shouting for him. "Colonel?! Colonel?!" A blast came from Teal'c and the creatures stopped their assault as another surge of electricity passed through the Colonel's body. Slowing standing back up, he completed the dialing sequence.

The vortex shot out, the Colonel hit his GDO, and they raced toward the event horizon. As they all stumbled down the ramp in the embarkation room, Hermione heard the Colonel's last remark. "I'll never complain about mosquitoes again."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once they had all been cleared by the medical staff, Hammond called a post-mission briefing for the next day and let them be dismissed for the remaining part of the evening. Teal'c went to the cafeteria with Jack to grab some dinner before his friend returned to his home for the evening. Having completed his meal, Teal'c walked back to his quarters to find HermioneGranger waiting at the door.

The doctor had changed out of her uniform into civilian clothes and clutched several books. Continuing his approach, he bowed his head in greeting to the doctor.

Returning the bow she held out the books she possessed. "I brought you some of the books we discussed, and some others to look over if you are interested."

Retrieving her load, Teal'c gestured toward the door. "Indeed. I would enjoy looking over the selection you have provided. If you have the time, I would be happy to look them over."

"Certainly." Entering his quarters, he directed her to find a seat on the floor. As she settled onto a cushion, Teal'c observed the new doctor. During his brief time on M4C-862 he had come to know more about HermioneGranger and found her to be a most intriguing companion. In his time amongst the Tauri he had come to discover a large amount about their customs and habits, but had not ever studied their collections of stories. He had found in his talk with HermioneGranger a fascinating conversationalist.

He could also tell that there was more to her than many on the base had found. Her regard for the safety of herself and others was a learned trait that was not fully explained by the history that had been provided.

Having settled, she began to explain a little of each of the books she had brought. The religious texts would prove useful for further examination and HermioneGranger had already offered to discuss any questions he might possess at another date. The fictional books proved to be from the mystery genre, by an Agatha Christie, and the tales of Sherlock Holmes. "I grew up reading these, since my dad was such a mystery buff. He would often use them as my bedtime stories."

"Is not you father still a mystery buff?" As far as he knew, her family was still alive, but the tone of her voice was one of sorrow at the past memory.

"Yes. Yes, as far as I know. It is just that my father and myself have not spoken in a number of months." The room lapsed into silence.

Not knowing what to say in reply, Teal'c changed the subject. "I thank you for bringing these books for me to look over."

"You are welcome." She began to stand to leave. "It's late and I need to head back to my flat for the night. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Indeed. The post-mission debriefing is tomorrow and SG-1 is not scheduled to go off-world until DoctorJackson arrives back with SG-11."

Walking her to the door, she gave a bow. "Good night, Teal'c."

"Good evening, HermioneGranger."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

3 days later

It had been an eventful few days for Hermione since she had returned from her extended time off-world. After she had dropped off a collection of books for Teal'c to look over, Hermione had left the base for the night to return to her flat.

The next morning was a hectic mess. Her alarm did not sound, the traffic to the base was trying and the archaeology department was in shambles since no one had been following her carefully organized storage routine since she had left. The morning was spent doing paperwork and reorganizing before the afternoon debriefing on the mission. Before the meeting, General Hammond called Hermione into his office to inform her of a situation out at Area 51 she would need to check since Dr. Jackson was still off-world. Apparently, a previously inactive device had started to work and they needed her help deciphering the script. Grabbing a quick change of clothes, she had left in an air transport for Nevada. The flight touched down a little over an hour later.

The translation was routine, but tedious, and she was stuck in on the base for the rest of the night into the next day and night before she could arrange another flight back to Colorado. Falling onto the cot set up in her office, she was awoken on her third day back by an unscheduled off-world activation. Feeling grimy and tired, she went to the cafeteria for breakfast before heading back to the main lab for another day of cleaning.

It was nearing the end of the day when she got another call to report to General Hammond's office. It was what she had been dreading since her arrival back on Earth. That bastard Dr. Hamilton would have found the time to lodge a formal complaint against her and she was finally going to be reprimanded.

Taking a deep breath before knocking at the door, she entered the room. Behind his desk sat General Hammond, and in one of the chairs was Colonel O'Neill.

"Please take a seat," offered the General. She sunk into the chair opposite the Colonel's. "I would like to discuss several of the events which took place on the mission to M4C-862 which concern your actions, doctor. Dr. Hamilton has made a formal complaint about your inability to follow his authority and of your assault on his person. I'm sure you realize the severity of these charges." She gave an affirmative nod. "Normally, I would suspend your contract with this base until a formal hearing could be arranged, but Colonel O'Neill has pushed for leniency."

Not sure of what to say, Hermione could only murmur, "Thank you, Colonel."

"He has also recommended that you be placed on an SG team as a permanent member," finished General Hammond.

Startled, Hermione said, "Oh, but I couldn't- I mean, why would-"

The Colonel spoke up. "Listen, doc, you have the natural instincts which will keep you from getting yourself and others killed out there. You also keep your head in a crisis."

Hermione let herself think over the proposal. It was a huge responsibility, and as much as she loved her job, it would give her the opportunity to no longer stand on the sidelines, something she had found increasingly frustrating as the months went by. It was time for her to take up her place on the front lines again. "I would be honored."

Smirking, the Colonel replied, "Great. I've already arranged that your punishment would be substituted by the completion of basic training."

Hermione paled.


End file.
